dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Key
thumb|266px Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 키 / Key. *'Nombre Real: '김기범 /''' Kim Ki Bum. *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Septiembre, 1991. *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 179cm. *'Peso:' 60 kg. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Actor ocasional. *'Grupo Sanguíneo: B. *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Libra. *'Signo Chino: Cabra. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Mini Biografia Se dio a conocer en el el año 2005, en el Concurso Nacional de Audición Daegu Casting. Antes de debutar con SHINee participó en la película de Super Junior, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys como extra en el 2007. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con su grupo SHINee. En 2010 fue Key quien aparece en la canción "치유 (Curación)" en la etiqueta de compañeros de primer mini-álbum de The TRAX. Más tarde, se anunció también que Key participaría en la canción de Girls Generation . Programas de Radio *Radio CineTown of GHJ Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo, ep 04 Peliculas *I AM. (2012) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (Cameo, 2007) Musicales *'Catch Me If You Can '(2012) - con Sunny de Girls' Generation y Kyu Hyun de Super Junior Temas para Dramas *Bravo - (History Of The Salaryman) a [[Lee Teuk ]de Super Junior] Programas de TV *2011- Love Chaser , episodio 6 con Kim Jung Min *2010 - Raising_Idol . *2010 - Hello Baby!, padres de Yoogeun. *2008 - Shinee’s YunHaNam. *Idol Mankne Rebellion. Cap. 4-5-12-13 *Oh My School! (Invitado Especial de Navidad) *Moon Night Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' SHINee *'Posición: '''Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín *'Nombre de Fans: Locket's *'''Família: Padres y abuela *'Hoobies:' Escuchar música rap, bailar y hacer sky acuático. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés, Japonés, Chino y algo de Español Básico. *'Nicknames: 'The almighty Key, Key umma, Keybum, Pinkey, Diva Key, Key Todopoderoso, Keymera (porque siempre encuentra la cámara durante los conciertos), el Observador Key. También le apodan Key regañón y Humanoide, porque es sobreprotector. *Estudió inglés en Los Ángeles por casi 3 años. *Su color favorito es el Rosa. *Tiene un perro llamado Coco. *Es sobre protector con Tae Min *Canto junto a XIAH de JYJ. *Colaboró junto a EXO en la canción "Two Moons". *Canto junto con BoA y Henry Lau la canción "One Dream". *Admitió que antes de debutar él y Minho tuvieron una gran pelea a causa del acento que usaba al hablar (acento de su pueblo natal), por lo cual su compañero Minho creia que hablaba en un "tono desafiante" sumandole que Key encontraba absurdo el respeto que le dedicaba Minho al ser su hyung siendo que tienen la misma edad, tras esta pelea no se llevaron bien durante dos años, incluso después de su debut hasta que luego de un tiempo aprendieron a llevarse bien y saber qué es lo que le molesta al otro para acabar siendo grandes amigos. * Es fan de Lady Gaga. * Es el fundador de la 91 line. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) Galería key_shinee_125898.jpg cool.jpg 1_562450852l.jpg key_shinee_447140.jpg key_shinee_310858.jpg key-shinee-17530749-1024-1409.jpg 686-k-shinee.PNG SHINee-SM-Town-Live-10-shinee-16819428-1755-2560.jpg SHINee_K33.jpg shinee-key.jpg shinee_key-200903140357372.jpg Rcg.png 3628264528_884f820b56.jpg 338410_10150569093022378_518612377_9030672_1957298311_o.jpg ~khskhdhOppa.jpg keykibummie.jpg key1.jpg i am.jpg perfil13.jpg -Key-shinee-27851612-500-423.jpg -Key-shinee-27851617-500-291.jpg 557213_265736710208657_2005697224_n.jpg|'oppa'''key in hello Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín